deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
USM Valor
The USM ''Valor'' was a Destroyer-class vessel in the Earth Defence Force Navy, and was captained by Commander F. Cadigan. A fifth the size of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]], the Valor possessed formidable firepower and was emblematic of its class. Service Record The USM Valor was deployed to assist the effort to reclaim the Red Marker undertaken by EarthGov and spearheaded by Kendra Daniels, and so journeyed to the Aegis System to retrieve it from the USG Ishimura. When it managed to raise the Ishimura thanks to the efforts of Isaac Clarke and Daniels, its comms officer relayed the news that one of the Ishimura's escape pods had been recovered. Unfortunately, this escape pod contained a Necromorph that CEC operative Zach Hammond had successfully contained and jettisoned via the pod. The Necromorph attacked the Marines onboard the Valor, and Commander F. Cadigan was forced to mobilise his troops against it. The Valor lost control, however, following the killing of its helm officers, and listed headlong towards the Ore Storage Deck of the Ishimura. The Valor was encountered by Isaac Clarke after he killed the Slug, which was blocking the Ishimura's comms array blast doors, with the armament of a Cannon Pit. Isaac was unable to avert the crash with ADS Cannon 48, and the Valor crashed, causing incalculable damage to the larger ship and itself. Cadigan's troops fought bravely against the Necromorphs, many of which had been members of his crew. With more boarding his ship from the Ishimura, the tide of battle was with the horde, and Cadigan went down along with the rest of the crew. Isaac Clarke boarded the Valor to retrieve its singularity core in order to power a shuttle to escape the Aegis System; unfortunately, in the process of doing so, which involved fighting through numerous Necromorphs, including a new breed formed from the ship's complement of Marines—dubbed Twitchers—Isaac's compatriot Zach Hammond was killed by an Enhanced Brute, and the Valor's engine was destabilized due to a catastrophic failure of fuel containment, causing substantial damage to the Ishimura. However, the singularity core was successfully retrieved by Isaac despite the damage its removal caused, giving him, Kendra Daniels, and Dr. Kyne a chance to escape via a surviving emergency shuttle. Daniels would later attribute the role of the Valor to her efforts to retrieve the Red Marker after she betrayed Isaac Clarke and Dr. Kyne at the Ishimura's Flight Deck, stating that her mission succeeded even with the loss of Cadigan and his crew. Internal Structure Armory A large, long room containing a Bench and several long weapons lockers containing multiple Pulse Rifle's and ammunition. A small subsection of the area contained the Shooting Gallery activity area. Shooting Gallery The Shooting Gallery was a subsection of the Valor's Armory where off-duty Marines could practice their accuracy and shooting skills on holographic human-sized targets. Hitting all of the red targets and none of the blue targets earned the player points; the amount of total points possible to score increased with each level. If the shooter was able to hit all red targets without any "friendly fire," he was rewarded with a useful item, such as ammunition, med packs, Semiconductors and, on the fifth level, a Power Node. Barracks A long room (among the longest in the ship) lined with personnel bunks on both sides where the Valor's Marines and custodial crew slept. The personnel bunks were slightly smaller than the crew bunks on the Ishimura, but appeared to have drawers and cabinets on the walls for storing personal items. In between the two rows of bunks were walkpaths and columns with supply cabinets and EDF propaganda posters. On the far side of the barracks was a store for the soldiers to use and a ship administrations office. The bunks were festooned with touches such as notes, letters, and photos. By the time Isaac Clarke reached the Barracks, they were swarmed with waves of Twitchers, Lurkers, Exploders and Leapers. Clarke was successful in expunging the infestation. Cargo Bay The storehouse of the Valor. It was the storage center for the ship and its Marine and custodial complement, and supplies of water, fuel, ammunition, field rations, weapons, oxygen supplies, Stasis Packs, medical supplies, and associated paraphernalia were stored here. Engine Room A very large two-level room containing the Valor's' '''medium-size ShockPoint Drive. It was divided into two sections: the first was the Drive Deck, a dangerous level that was dominated by the ship's ShockPoint Drive and Engine Reflux Tubes. The second level was the Engine Room proper, where the ship's propulsion systems functioned; the singularity core was contained here behind a shield, which Clarke deactivated to gain access to the component. The Engine Room would be the epicenter of the ship's destruction when the core was removed. Infirmary The Infirmary was a medium-sized cabin used as the sickbay and operating room for the Marines and other personnel. It was equipped with multiple patient beds, scanning and medical equipment, and a variety of surgical tools, most notably a large laser cutter device that had malfunctioned, causing it to spin erratically and cut down anything that came within reach. Torpedo Room The Torpedo Room was the armament storage and deployment center for the ''Valor, and was in ruins when Isaac Clarke entered it. Nicole Brennan appeared on a vidscreen in the room, a hallucination of Clarke's. Armaments The Valor was armed with a complement of nuclear missiles, one of which was cracked open when the Valor crashed into the Ishimura. Due to a safety lock engaging because of the radiation hazard this posed, Clarke had to dispose of the nuclear debris before he could enter via one of the Valor's'' airlocks. In addition to the armaments of the ship itself, the Marines aboard the ''Valor had access to a wide variety of military-grade versions of the standard tools located aboard the USG Ishimura and on Aegis VII. The main armory was also fully stocked with racks of the SWS Motorised Pulse Rifle, although these were not accessible to Isaac. Marine Complement The Marines aboard were transformed into Necromorphs, although Isaac Clarke did encounter three non-infected Marines, one who died shortly after he was encountered; one who was pinned to the ceiling by a damaged gravity panel; and one Marine who escaped through a hatch to an unknown fate. Because the Marines had stasis modules in their Advanced Soldier RIGs, when they were transformed into Necromorphs they were able to move many times the speed of regular Slashers, and were referred to as Twitchers. The Marines also carried Pulse Rifles, but the Twitchers did not make use of these. Trivia *The USM Valor, along with the USG Ishimura's Ore Storage Deck, is where Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival of Dead Space takes place. *The USM logo seen throughout the ship includes the Han character 天 (Chinese: tiān, Japanese: ten, ame, ama, Korean: cheon), meaning "heaven" or "sky." *The Valor's ship symbol resembles a Chinese dragon. *The Valor's logo is seen on the left chest plate of the Advanced Soldier RIG. *Civilian ships in the Dead Space universe have a U.S.G prefix, which stands for "United Spacefaring Guild", a civilian body in charge of monitoring and administrating all non-military space traffic; this is first mentioned in a log in Dead Space 2. U.S.M is, naturally, a prefix used for naval vessels belonging to the Earth Defence Force. *The logo of the USM Valor can first be seen in Chapter 5: Lethal Devotion, on a book labeled "Field Medicine" in a laboratory on the Medical Deck. *Strangely, some examples of Unitologist grafitti can be seen aboard the Valor. *Apparently, Kendra Daniels was not the only person aware of the presence of the USM Valor ''during the time of the second Aegis VII incident. In the final chapter of ''Dead Space: Extraction, the player can find an audio log with the following transcript: "We picked up the USM Valor on deep-space scan, but they're out of comms range! We need to launch a distress beacon and get their attention; they're the only ones who can save us!" *If Isaac shoots at the incoming Valor while using the ADS cannon, the shots will be absorbed by the Valor's deflector shield. Gallery File:ShipComparison.jpg|A size comparison between the USG Ishimura, the USG Kellion, and the USM Valor. File:Untitled543254.jpg|The USM Valor's damaged hull. File:-2052588406.jpg|The Valor's singularity core. File:Valorduderiglink.png|A helmeted Valor crewmember talking via Isaac's RIGlink. Sources Valor